Quand je suis tombé chez eux
by aryelle
Summary: Je voulais juste m'endormir pour que mon premier jour au cégep arrive plus tôt. Au lieu de cela, je suis prise au piège dans l'univers d'Harry Potter... Quelqu'un peut m'aider ? chapitre 5 et 6 revu et scènes rajoutées pour mieux comprendre l'histoire
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre un – Quand le rêve tourne au cauchemar

* Maman, as-tu vu ma passe d'autobus ? Il me là faut absolument pour demain.

* Regarde sur ton armoire, chérie.

* Merci papa !

C'est fou comme je suis stressé, j'en tremble tellement j'ai hâte à demain. Ma première journée au cégep ! (kyaaaaaa) Finis l'adolescence je vais avoir 18 ans dans moins de six mois et je vais bientôt pouvoir étudier en sciences humaines et individu au cégep André-Laurendeau tout en faisant un double DEC (diplôme d'étude collégial) en arts plastiques, mon rêve !

Finalement, bucher dur en 4e et 5e secondaire m'a bien réussit. Avec une moyenne de plus de 85 % dans les deux dernières années, je n'ai pas attendu longtemps à recevoir ma lettre d'admission. Quand je pense que je démarre une « nouvelle vie », si on veut. Nouvelle école, nouvel environnement (bye st-Lambert, bonjour Montréal !), nouveaux amis (je vais connaître personne, les chocottes !), nouvelles matières… rien que du nouveau !

Trop énervé à l'idée de demain, j'ouvre un Harry Potter et ne le referme qu'aux petites heures du matin.

* AHHHH ! Luna, y-a un cadavre dans le corridor !

* Calme-toi, Ginny, regarde ! Elle respire !

* T'a raison, Neville. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

* Luna, tu veux bien allez chercher professeur Dumbeldore dans la grande salle, s'il-te-plaît ?

* J'y vais avec elle, reste ici Neville.

Oh mon dieu, j'ai un de ces coups de fatigue ! J'entends des gens parler autour de moi, un vrai vacarme ! Surement une nouvelle sonnerie que ma sœur m'a téléchargé. Ma main cherche mon réveil, mais rencontre à la place une chaussure à l'allure pointue. J'ouvre enfin les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, la lumière est bien trop forte !

* Eh bien, je crois que Merlin a exaucé nos prières ! Bonjour, toi, tu dois avoir passé une nuit bien agitée pour être endormie de la sorte alors que les premiers cours ont déjà commencés, surtout en plein milieu du corridor.

La voix est douce et taquine, mais je n'y prête guère attention.

* Il est quelle heure, que je demande, la voix rauque.

* Mon enfant, il est déjà passé neuf heures.

* CHRIS DE TABARNAK !

J'ai raté mon premier cours de ma première journée ! Quelle merde. En moins de dix secondes, je suis sur mes deux pieds, prête à partir le plus vite possible. Une main ridée m'agrippe l'épaule et m'arrête dans mon élan.

* Par la barbe de merlin, mais quel sortilège vous a-t-il frappé pour vous exprimer de façon aussi vive ?

* Je vous en pris, monsieur, il faut . que je parte, je suis déjà en retard à mon premier cours dans cette école et j'ai travaillé vraiment dure pour m'y inscrire.

* Une première année ? Vous ? Me demande une petite femme grassouillette. Vous semblez, mademoiselle, friser les dix sept ans, pas onze, je le regrette.

Un homme austère se tient dans le chambranle de la porte, un petit sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

* Il semblerait qu'une Griffondor a légèrement abusé de bière au beurre hier, car son esprit semble un peu troublé.

* En effet, Professeur Rogue, cela serait une bonne hypothèse, mais pourquoi une Griffondor ? Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu parmi eux.

L'homme aux cheveux gras toise le vieil homme et débite son monologue comme si son interlocuteur avait quatre ans.

* À regarder son ensemble de nuit rouge et or et en voyant cette lueur de malice et d'impulsivité dans son regard, il n'y a aucun doute.

* Dumbeldore, intervient une autre femme, je n'ai jamais vu cette enfant dans l'enceinte de l'école Poudlard, je doute même qu'elle soit de notre école.

* Tant qu'à y être, avec les hypothèses, dit la plus potelée, peut-être est elle une moldue.

* Heureusement, Pompom, cette idée n'est pas envisageable, puis que j'ai moi-même créé le sortilège qui interdit aux moldus d'accéder à Poudlard.

Mais de quoi ils parlent ? Griffondor ? Poudlard ? Dumbeldore ?

* Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce que je fais ici au lieu de m'être réveillé il y a plus d'une heure pour aller au cégep ?

Le silence total… Tous me regardent avec de grands yeux, comme s'ils avaient oubliés ma présence.

* C'est ce que nous essayons de comprendre, miss… miss ?

* J…Je m'appelle Mélissa. Mélissa Tremblay. Et vous ?

* Professeur Dumbeldore, directeur de cette école, et voici les professeur Rogue, McGonaggle, Chourave, l'infirmière Pomfresh ainsi que les trois élèves qui vous ont trouvés ce matin ; Neville Londuba, Ginerva Wesley et ...

* Luna Lovegood, plus connue sous le nom de Lufoca, sobriquet complètement ridicule inventé par les gens sans esprits ne sachant comment réagir à l'extrême intelligence de Luna, l'interrompais-je, complètement dans ma bulle.

Ladite Luna me regarde avec douceur alors que les autres, professeur Rogue comprit, me dévisagent étrangement. Je toussote un peu et continu, gênée :

* Selon-moi, en tout cas, eh eh.

* Eh bien, chantonne Dumbeldore, voila une élève très informé. De quelle école viens-tu ? Beauxbâtons ? Tu sembles avoir un accent typique des français.

* Je…Je viens de l'école secondaire Jacques-Rousseau, à Longueuil, mais je commence aujourd'hui mes études en psychologie à Montréal. Dis-je, fière de moi, empêchant mon cerveau de comprendre dans quel monde FICTIF je suis atterrie.

Je réalise bien vite que personne ne comprend de quoi je parle.

* Une école moldue ? Et c'est quoi, le cégep ? Demande Pompom.

* Je dois rêver, ce n'est pas possible ! Me tournant vers la fenêtre ouverte du corridor, je hurle comme une démente :

* Faites moi sortir d'ici !

C'est là que le cauchemar commence. Je réalise enfin, après m'être frappé plusieurs fois malgré les supplications du corps d'enseignent, que je ne suis pas en train de rêver.

* Ma famille ! Mes amis ! Je veux rentrer au Québec… Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Je m'écroule par terre en pleurant. Ce cauchemar est trop étrange. Mais pourquoi je suis dans l'univers d'Harry Potter ?

* Dumbeldore, dites-moi que je vais bientôt me réveiller ! C'est un vrai désastre ! J'ai travaillé si dur pour entrer à cette école, je veux rentrer chez moi !

Je pleure, encore et encore, pour finalement m'évanouir de fatigue sur le sol gelé de l'école fictive Poudlard. Demain, je vais me réveiller.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 – Défoulement sur Dumbeldore

Après avoir place Mélissa à l'infirmerie, les enseignants se rassemblent dans le bureau du directeur.

* Mais qui est cette enfant, Albus ?

* Je l'ignore, Minerva, nous l'ignorons tous.

* Je crois, Dumbeldore, que le plus urgent est non pas savoir qui elle est, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est.

* Que voulez vous dires, Severus ? S'enquit Minerva, le visage blême, des milliers de suppositions sordides s'enchaînant dans son cerveau.

* Dumbeldore et moi-même avons remarqué qu'elle possède bel et bien des pouvoirs, des soupirs de soulagement se firent aussitôt entendre dans la salle, mais qu'elle n'est pas une sorcière.

Des hoquets de stupeur fusèrent de partout et Minerva demanda ce que tous pensaient : Une œuvre de Voldemort ?

* Je ne crois pas, continua le maître des potions, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sure, mademoiselle Parent est insensible à toute forme de magie.

* Que voulez-vous dire, Severus ?

* Ce que veut dire Severus, dit Dumbeldore, c'est qu'aucun sort, quel qu'il soit, ne touche la jeune demoiselle. C'est comme si sa peau elle-même lui servait de bouclier à toute forme de magie.

La voix de fol œil s'éleva.

* Nous savons quoi d'elle exactement ?

* Ce n'est ni une sorcière, ni une moldue, elle reste imperturbable à toute forme de magie et la marque de ces habits nous portent à croire qu'il s'agit d'une étrangère. De Québec, si j'ai bien compris.

* Mais où se situ cet endroit ?

* Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle place, mais je vais personnellement chercher.

* Mais Albus, on ne peut se permettre de voyager dans les temps qui courent ! Voldemort l'apprendra et attaquera Poudlard !

* C'est pourquoi je demande de votre pars la plus grande discrétion. Severus, allez voir Mélissa Parent et venez m'avertir à son réveil.

Quand Mélissa ouvra les yeux pour la seconde fois, un soupir de soulagement lui échappa.

* Quel cauchemar ! Comme si ce réveiller dans mon livre préféré pouvait être possible.

Se redressant difficilement, Mélissa tente de trouver son réveil, espérant s'être levé non pas trop tard, mais trop tôt. Aucun réveil dans son champ de vision, à la place, il y a un Severus Rogue particulièrement austère assis près de son lit.

* Oh mon dieu, c'est vrai !

Avant que le professeur des potions n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Mélissa fondit en larme, frappant l'oreiller de toutes ses forces.

* Mademoiselle, calmez-vous, tenta Severus.

Réalisant son impuissance, il retomba lourdement su sa chaise et repensa à ce que la demoiselle avait dit à son réveil. Quel cauchemar ! Comme si ce réveiller dans mon livre préféré pouvait être possible. Mais que voulait-elle dire par son livre préféré ? Un genre de monde parallèle ? Rogue se promit d'en toucher deux mots à Albus. Severus laissa Mélissa s'apaiser d'elle-même, ne souhaitant pas le moins du monde l'aider.

Quand Albus sut que Mélissa c'était réveillée, il accourut avec Minerva et Pompom vers la malade.

* Bonjour, Mélissa, comment te sens tu ?

* Vous n'existez pas, fut la seule réponse de la jeune femme.

* Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Pompom, offusquée.

* J'ai dit, VOUS, dit elle en les pointant du doigt, n'existez PAS ! Termina-t-telle en hurlant.

* Écoutez, petite impertinente, s'énerva Pompom, mais fut interrompue par un Albus intéressée.

* Et qu'est-ce qui vous fais croire que nous n'existons pas ?

* Elle vient du monde des moldus, c'est logique pour elle que toute forme de magie soient des mythes, accusa Minerva, comme si elle savait tout, ce qui énerva grandement Mélissa.

* Je . Ne . Suis . Pas . Une . MOLDUE ! Vous êtes fictifs et moi je suis vivante. Vous êtes fait de papier et moi de chaire. Vous n'existez pas et j'en connais plus sur votre avenir que vous n'en saurez jamais !

Une fois la crise de Mélissa passée, les enseignants la regarde, interloqués.

* Ai-je l'air d'être fait en papier, mademoiselle Tremblay ? souffla Severus d'une voix menaçante en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Oh mon dieu, c'est vraiment Rogue, Dumbeldore, Pomfresh, Minerva !

Mélissa plongea son regard vert forêt dans celui noir ténèbres de Severus et elle ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder avec admiration et compréhension.

* Personne, sauf Dumbeldore, ne sait comme vous avez souffert à la mort de Lily. Tressaillement dudit Severus. Vous jouer l'espion avec courage, avec loyauté, mais peux de gens vous accorde leurs confiance. Moi, je vous crois, Severus.

Le silence complet régnait dans la salle. Dumbeldore fut le seul à s'aventurer près de Severus, qui s'était figé sous le discours de Mélissa.

* Continuez, Mélissa, j'écoute, s'enquit le directeur de Poudlard.

* Harry, en ce moment même, ce fait torturer par Dolores ombrage et personne ne bouge son cul ! Vous devriez avoir honte, Dumbeldore, car jamais vous n'avez réellement réalisé qui est le grand Harry Potter.

Le sourire du directeur demeurait mais elle pouvait voir que son regard rieuse semblait sérieux, pour une fois.

* En effet, interrompit Severus, Potter n'est rien d'autre qu'un enfant gâté pourri, sur de lui-même et vantard, comme son père.

* C'EST UN ENFANT ! Merde ! Je sais pourquoi vous avez laissé Harry chez les Dursley, Dumbeldore ! Dans la bouche de Mélissa, le nom du directeur sonnait comme du venin, ce qui choqua Pomfresh.

* Petite imperti…

* Calmez-vous, Pompom, j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle sait sur nous, l'interrompit Dumbeldore qui, cette fois-ci, semblait curieux.

* J'en conviens, la tante d'Harry rendait sa maison l'endroit le plus sécuritaire pour lui. Vous n'êtes, jamais venu prendre de ces nouvelles, JAMAIS !

Mélissa éclata en sanglots et dut si reprendre à deux fois pour continuer.

* Il est beau, le grand et sage Dumbeldore. Quand Hagrid est … venu chercher Harry, il n'avait été mit au courant de rien. Il ignorait TOUT de ses parents, de sa famille, de son MONDE ! C'est facile, d'en vouloir ensuite aux Dursley. Certes, vous ne l'avez pas affamez, vous ne l'avez pas enfermé dans un placard à balais, vous ne l'avez pas insulté, frappé, injurié. Mais s'Il y a une chose que vous avez aussi bien fait que le Dursley, c'est de la traiter comme de la merde !

Le directeur et Rogue restaient imperturbables, mais Mélissa n'était pas dupe.

- Grâce à Harry, Voldemort a disparut pour une dizaine d'année. Pour le remercier, vous le foutez dans un endroit sans prendre la peine d'avoir de ces nouvelles tout le long de son enfance. Parce que MONSIEUR Dumbeldore l'a mis dans un endroit sur. Dumbeldore l'a foutu chez de la famille pour que le bébé héro aie un bouclier magique ! Et après, hein ! L'amour, comme vous le savez, est la clef. Mais comme un con, vous avez privé Harry de cette source inconditionnelle de réconfort alors que toute la communauté sorcière criait hourra sous tout les toits, vivaient dans l'insouciance la plus totale. Je vous méprise, Dumbeldore, autant que vous vous détestez.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3-

Le lendemain matin, Mélissa se fit placer dans le dortoir des Serdaigle de septième année dut à sa grande intelligence. Les filles de son dortoir étaient très gentilles, mais Mélissa souhaitait aller vers les élèves de cinquièmes années, car Mélissa avait atterrie dans le cinquième tome. Alors qu'elle déjeunait parmi les autres dans la grande salle, Mélissa se repassa la discussion de la veille qu'elle avait eue avec les professeurs.

Je vous méprise, Dumbeldore, autant que vous vous détestez.

Après avoir dit cela, Mélissa c'était contenté de renifler lamentablement, tout en s'essuyant les yeux. Minerva et pompom affichaient une mine furieuse, Albus légèrement surprise et Rogue regardait Mélissa comme s'il venait tout juste de la voir.

*Dumbeldore, dans mon monde, vous… comment dire… vous n'êtes pas là. Poudlard, le chemin de traverse, rien n'existe.

*Écoutez mon enfant, commença Minerva, vous venez d'un endroit ou la magie est inconcevable. Chez nous, on vous nomme Moldus.

*Mais je sais tout cela ! S'écria-t-elle, hors d'elle.

*Si vous savez tant de choses sur nous, allez-y, ne vous gênez pas, hurla Pompom, comme si la seule idée était impossible.

Mélissa regarda chaque professeur lentement.

*Dumbeldore, dit-elle quand son regard se posa sur la longue barbe blanche du directeur.

*Oui ?

*Dans peu de temps, Dolores Ombrage apprendra l'existence de l'armée de Dumbeldore à cause de l'amie de Cho, Marietta Edgecombe. Trésaillement chez les professeurs. Comme L'armée porte votre nom, vous prendrez toutes les accusations sur vous afin d'éviter l'expulsion aux élèves, dont Harry et Hermione. Destiné à Azkaban, vous disparaissez de la circulation, laissa Ombrage comme directrice.

Le silence régnait dans la salle, plus personne ne disait quoi que ce soit, c'est à peine s'ils osaient respirer. Dumbeldore arborait un visage un peu plus sérieux, à présent.

*S'il y a une chose que je vous suggère, professeur, c'est de ne surtout pas laisser Poudlard entre ses mains, elle utilisera la magie noire contre les élèves sans aucuns scrupules.

*Ah oui, j'allais oublier ! Si vus savez comme j'ai compatis aux malheurs du pauvre Arthur ! Et Harry dans tout cela ! Voir à travers les yeux de Zambini comme si lui-même attaquait Arthur, qu'elle cruauté !

L'air indigné de Mélissa réveilla Rogue de sa léthargie.

*Comment pouvez-vous détenir de telles informations, miss ?

Contrairement à d'habitude, Rogue parlait avec crainte et non avec hauteur. Laissant planer la question, Mélissa lança ce qui a eu l'effet d'un coup de canon.

À ce souvenir, Mélissa ne pu s'empêcher de se torde sur son lit en riant. Dieu qu'elle avait aimé lui répondre. Et le visage de tous ! Un délice.

*Comment pouvez-vous détenir de telles informations, miss ?

*Je l'ai lu, professeur.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous et à toutes ^^ ( c'est la première fois que j'écris un mot avant mon chapitre youpi ^^) J'écris donc ce petit message d'auteur d'intro alors que j'en suis à mon 4e chapitre ( eh oui, que voulez vous ^^).

Tout d'abord, je n'ai aucun mérite quant à l'originalité du sujet de ma fan fic. Comme je n'aime pas dire du mal des gens, je n'écrirai pas son pseudonyme, mais en fait, j'écris cette fan fic seulement parce que celle que j'avais lue sur le même thème était complètement affreuse… Bref, j'en ai fait un défi personnel et j'espère que le désarroi et l'émotion que suscite cette aventure seront bien réalistes pour Mélissa.

P.s.. Quelqu'un sait comment aller dans la page des reviews écrits sur mes fics sans avoir à fouiller dans ma corbeille d'Hotmail pour trouver le lien ? Ça serait très apprécié, merci ^^

Chapitre quatre

* Vous l'avez…lus?

Suite à sa déclaration, plus qu'inattendue, Mélissa c'était vue scrutée de toutes part, comme si chacun voulait vérifier son état mental.

* Écoutez, je sais que c'est dur à avaler, mais chez moi… « Vous existez, vivant dans un best seller de sept tomes » Acheva Mélissa dans sa tête.

Alors que le corps enseignant attendait la suite de la phrase de la jeune femme, celle-ci laissa glisser quelques larmes à la mention de son chez elle. « Qui me dit que je vais réussir à y retourner » Les larmes se firent torrents et, honteuse de son comportement, se cacha rapidement sous la mince couverture qui là recouvrait. Les gémissements de douleur et les cris étouffés par les sanglots retentissaient dans l'infirmerie. Ne sachant que faire, les professeurs se questionnaient du regard sur la façon dont ils allaient continuer cette aventure.

Le masque de froideur de Severus fléchissait subtilement à l'entente des lamentations et des pleurs de la jeune femme. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait responsable d'elle et la voir dans cet état (ou plutôt l'entendre, nuance) lui virait l'estomac à l'envers. Avec lenteur et duplicité, Severus réussis la tâche laborieuse de tendre sa main sous le drap en cherchant celle de la jeune femme, sans changer d'expressions et sans que quiconque ne s'en rende compte.

Pendant ce temps, Mélissa se sentait sombrer dans les ténèbres. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle réalisait que cette aventure pourrait être irrévocable et que cette époque, ou ce monde pourrait rester le sien à jamais. Toute forme de sons ancienne existence s'effaçait, entraînant Mélissa avec elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était revenir chez elle, auprès de ses parents et de ses trois sœurs et frères. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de se réveiller et de constater que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar de plus. Au lieu de cela, Mélissa sentis ses larmes se tarissent et sa gorge se dénouer. Le ciel de sa vie devenu gris semblait reprendre un peu des rayons du soleil et ce n'est qu'en bougeant la main qu'elle comprit que ce simple contact venait de lui sauver la vie.

Ensuite, elle était sortie de sa cachette et avait tenté de sourire à Severus, qui, lui, resta de marbre. Dumbeldore avait ensuite escorté à la tour des Serdaigles de septième année pour qu'elle se remette de ses émotions en dormant un petit brin. Après c'être remémoré toute cette longue journée, Mélissa se coucha et lorsque son cerveau là ramenait à des pensées trop déprimantes, elle laissait son esprit vagabonder vers une main chaude et ferme qui, elle en était sure, était bien douce.

Le lendemain matin, Mélissa alla directement vers la tour d'astronomie (elle en avait tant entendue parler dans les fanfics sur harry potter ( pas trop con, comme allusion ?) qu'elle voulait absolument y aller). Or, il pleuvait tords et boyaux, si bien que Mélissa fut trempée en moins de dix secondes. Riant aux éclats, elle décompressa en hurlant le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait et c'est le visage strié de larmes douces et amères à la fois qu'elle retourna dans son dortoir. Bien sur, sa petite aventure lui avait donné une grippe et son asthme n'en devint que plus développé. La cage toraxique ( comment ça s'écrit, j'ai pas de beta moi !) se soulevant difficilement, Mélissa regardait Dumbeldore et Minerva parler de cet 'étrange phénomène'.

* Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Souffla l'infirmière d'un ton mi-maussade, mi-résigné. Ses poumons laissent difficilement entrer l'air, et cette maladie fait penser à quelqu'un qui se noie. Ça n'a aucun sens. Et comme vous le savez, les potions n'ont aucun effet sur elle puisque la magie coule sur elle comme sur des plumes.

Trop malade pour réfléchir, Mélissa ne réalisa pas ce que venait de dire Pompom sur son « bouclier ». Elle tenta toutefois de se relever et parla avec difficulté.

* Asthme, J'ai… de …. L'asthme…

* Et comment je guéris cette axmes ? Demanda pompom, confuse.

* Des pompes…ventolin et… flovant… des inhalateurs… vite….j'ai …mal !

Severus, qui écoutait tout depuis le début, partit en trombe vers le village moldu le plus proche. En fouillant bien dans sa mémoire, il se rappelait d'un voisin qui avait des crises semblables et il achetait ses… pompes… dans une pharmacie.

Sans perdre une seconde, le maître des cachots chercha la seule pharmacie qui vivait-là.

* Bonjour, monsieur, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda une adolescente anorexique à l'allure douteuse qui reluquait Severus et sa cape.

* Le coin pharmaceutique.

Après avoir vu où elle pointait le doigt, il fit voler les pans de sa cape vers l'endroit désiré.

* Si je comprends bien, il vous faut des inhalateurs au plus vite, mais sans prescriptions, questionna le pharmacien , perplexe devant l'allure du professeur.

* En effet, mon élève a attrapé une grippe et son asthme est revenu au galop. Elle a mal et a de la difficulté à respirer, mais elle a oublié ses inhalateurs chez elle, mentit-il, et ses parents ne répondent pas au téléphone.

* Je suis désolé monsieur, mais…

Sans attendre le refus qu'il devinait aisément ( il est futé ^^), Severus stupéfia les gens présents dans la pièce et leur effaça la mémoire pour qu'ils oublient l'avoir vu dans leur vie. Il prit ensuite les deux précieuses pompes et parti en trombe vers Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps, Mélissa suait de partout, ses sens complètement inversés par sa grippe qui avait tourné en pneumonie. Minerva avait appelé ses Griffondors de naissance Moldu pour qu'ils la soigne de façon … Moldu …et les premiers résultats se faisaient attendre. Quand Severus atterrit dans l'infirmerie, la température et la rougeur de Mélissa c'étaient diminués mais on voyait, à sa poitrine qui s'élevait douloureusement, que le combat n'était pas finis. Ne sachant quoi faire des deux objets, Severus les plaça devant le regard de Mélissa et lui demanda quoi faire. Bien que souffrant énormément de partout, elle se souleva sur ses deux coudes et pris un des inhalateurs. Elle mit l'embout dans sa bouche et pressa l'autre bout pour que le médicament se diffuse dans sa gorge. Elle recommença une autre fois puis demanda un verre d'eau ( c'est écrit sur la marche à suivre du mien, je sais pas pourquoi ^^). Après quinze longues minutes, Mélissa pris le deuxième inhalateur et refit les mêmes mouvements qu'un peu pus tôt. Depuis le début, Severus regardait Mélissa faire. La voir reprendre une respiration normale le rassura presque et c'est lorsqu'elle le remercia avant de sombrer dans un doux sommeil qu'il se laissant aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Fin du chapitre quatre ^^

Resalue ^^

J'espère avoir réussite à bien montrer à que point Mélissa se sent perdue par toute cette histoire et qu'elle réalise bien que la vie comme elle l'a toujours connu vient de disparaître. À l'heure où je vous parle, mes chapitres publiés ont réuni 6 reviews. Pour avoir droit au 5e chapitre, je veux atteindre au moins les 10 reviews ( j'agirai par chantage tout le long, c'est mieux que de publier à chaque jour, ou toute les semaine ^^)

Bien sure, je ne suis pas mauvaise joueuse et j'accepte les critiques qui, je le sais, améliorerons mon écriture ^^

xx aryelle

( ceux qui ont de l'asthme savent comme moi à quel point être libre de respirer est divin et oh combien parfait ^^) Ça fait mieux apprécier la vie, je vous le dit ^^


	5. Chapter 5

P.s.. Quelqu'un sait comment aller dans la page des reviews écrits sur mes fics sans avoir à fouiller dans ma corbeille d'Hotmail pour trouver le lien ? Ça serait très apprécié, merci ^^

J'ai de la difficulté avec Internet et j'aimerais pouvoir répondre à toutes vos reviews sans passer par ma messagerie ^^

Dsl pour les problèmes dans les dialogues… je sais pas pk le trait s'affiche pas, mais j'ai changé ça, donc désolé une fois de plus ^^

IMPORTANT : désolé pour les fans de severus, mais je ne vais surement pas le faire finir avec Mélissa, dites moi si ca vous rend en colère et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ^

aryelle

Chapitre cinq

Mélissa sortait à peine de l'état comateux dans lequel sa pneumonie l'avait mise qu'elle reçue la visite de Dumbeldore et du maître des potions.

* Bonjour, mon enfant, commet allez vous ?

* Mieux depuis hier, mais je me sens encore fatiguée.

* Un ou deux jours de repos et vous serez prête à retourner en classe.

Face à cette nouvelle, Mélissa écarquilla des yeux si forts qu'elle sentit des crampes aux paupières.

* Je vous demande pardon ?

* Étant donné que vous ne connaissez presque aucune information sur la magie et puisque votre âge est trop avancé pour une première année, je vous laisse décider si vous voulez aller en 5e, 6e ou 7e année, avec des cours de rattrapage les soirs de semaines.

* Écoutez, je ne suis même pas comme vous, je ne peux…

* Mélissa, vous possédez un très grand pouvoir. Je ne sais pas encore sa puissance, mais certains signes me portent sur une ou deux hypothèses particulières.

* Lesquelles?

* Je vous dirai cela en son temps.

Incapable de se fermer la trappe, Mélissa débita un long monologue qui laissa Rogue et le directeur pantois.

* Il y a une chose que vous ne comprenez pas. JE NE VEUX PAS RESTER ICI ! Mon monde est ailleurs ! Je veux aller au cégep, travailler dans la librairie de mon quartier, côtoyer mes amis quand bon me semble et me chicaner avec mes frères et sœurs. J'aime lire dans ma cour, au bord de ma piscine, rire en mangeant de la crème glacée. Je veux pouvoir étudier dans le cégep pour lequel j'ai travaillé si dur. J'aimerais continuer à passer mes journées à la bibliothèque ou en mangeant du chocolat en lisant des mangas. Je ne viens ni de vos moldus, ni de vos sorciers, je suis une Québécoise et mon univers est là-bas ! Au lieu de fouiller pour comprendre mes soi disant pouvoirs et de chercher à bien m'intégrer, trouvez plutôt le moyen de rouvrir la brèche ou le je ne sais quoi qui m'a foutu dans cet univers parallèle fictif. Est-ce trop vous demander ?

Rogue regardait Mélissa avec consternation et Dumbeldore hocha de la tête.

* Il est vrai que tout ceci dois rentrer dans l'ordre, mais nous sommes en période de guerre et je crains devoir attendre sa fin pour me pencher plus sur votre cas. Il vous faudra donc vous habituer à la magie, à moins que vous soyez incapable de faire cela, miss?

Dumbeldore agissait comme un serpentard et Mélissa le réalisa, mais son orgueil fut plus fort qu'elle et elle assura À Dumbelore qu'elle sera capable de tout apprendre sur la magie.

* Je ne sais comment vous expliquer la chose, mais je détiens toutes les informations des … « trois prochains tomes » de l'avenir et je compte bien tout vous dire, Dumbeldore. Une fois la magie bien enregistrée, laissez-moi participer à cette guerre et je souhaite vous transmettre toutes les informations que je sais, d'accord ?

* Dès que vous vous sentez rétablie, nous commencerons votre éducation et nous verrons par la suite. En quelle année voulez-vous vous inscrire, Mélissa ?

* En cinquième année, professeur. « Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Draco, Ron, Hermione… »

* Donc ,voilà qui est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains, dit-il en regardant Rogue, à demain, miss Tremblay.

* Dumbeldore, l'arrêta Mélissa !

* Oui, mon enfant ? demanda celui-ci en haussant les sourcils.

* Jettez un sort d'oubliette à Marietta, sinon elle dévoilera tout sur l'armée de Dumbeldore. Je crois avoir clairement expliqué ce qui s'en suivrait.

* En effet, j'y veillerai, mademoiselle. Bonne nuit.

Pleine de mauvaise fois, Mélissa se dit qu'il la croyait sur ce coup-là seulement pour que son opinion envers lui change, mais qu'ensuite il sera plus suspicieux.

En jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Severus, Mélissa sombra à nouveaux dans les limbes du sommeil.

Son premier jour hors du lit depuis sa crise d'asthme passa lentement aux yeux de Mélissa. Severus l'avait accompagné au chemin de traverse et il avait fallu quatre longues heures pour trouver la bonne baguette. À ce qu'elle se rappelle, se remémora la jeune femme en soupesant sa baguette, elle contenait du venin de serpent et des cheveux d'anges, une baguette très souple et très puissante.

Le lundi suivant elle fit sa première apparition dans la grande salle, devant tous les élèves. Les cinq Serdaigles de son dortoir avaient déjà propagé la nouvelle, ce qui rendit la salle encore plus bruyante que d'habitude. Dès son premier pas dans ladite salle, le chaos se tu, chacun scrutant la jeune femme avec curiosité. Loin de se sentir à sa place, Mélissa garda le dos droit et le visage fermé, ses yeux gris fixé devant elle, sans oser se poser sur les visages des élèves. Finalement, elle réussi à accéder à la scène du font sans faire de dégâts ( genre jupe remonté qui montre culottes ou pied qui frotte le sol en crissant -^^). Dumbeldore pris alors la parole en amplifiant sa voix de sa baguette.

-Vous le savez sans doute déjà, mais Poudlard accueille depuis une semaine environ une jeune étudiante étrangère. Elle est une moldue et elle sa magie ne s'est développée que très récemment, mentit-il pieusement. Comme elle est majeure ( 17 ans dans les livres est l'age adulte ), elle sera placée dans les dortoirs de septième année. Le choipeaux l'a placé chez les Serdaigles, comme certains le savent et Mélissa Parent suivra les cours de cinquième étant donné qu'elle a étudié les cours des années précédentes avant de venir ici, mentit-il de nouveau.

Mélissa vit certains élèves là regarder avec suspicion et avec crainte, mais d'autres là regardaient indifféremment, ce qui la soulagea un peu. Avec gêne, elle alla rejoindre les filles de son dortoir qui gloussaient d'avoir autant d'attention, puisque tous regardaient dans leur direction, vers Mélissa.

Le souper se passa pas trop pire, si ce n'est des regards curieux et peu subtils des enseignants et des élèves.

Comme elle avait lut tous les tomes d'Harry Potter, ainsi que deux ou trois guides sur l'histoire et l'univers en lui-même, Mélissa savait la base de la théorie, ce qui étonna bien des gens. Neville, qui avait potion avec elle, ratait toujours ses potions. Elle trouvait cela étrange car il fallais seulement lire les instructions et les suivre à la lettre, ce qu'elle réussissait tout le temps. Comme si elle cuisinait, en fait. Un soir, elle fut en retenue avec Neville et quand Severus sortit de la classe pour je-ne-sais-quoi, Mélissa tenta d'aider Neville.

* Tu sais, Neville, je suis sure qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté, tu te débrouillerais mieux en potion.

* C'est que Rogue est si imposant que j'en tremble, ce qui ruine toujours tout, ce plaignit l'adolescent.

* Comme pour les épouventards, imagine Severus avec les cheveux roses, ou en pyjama ! Quelque chose qui efface un peu son côté menaçant ! Et pour ce qui est des potions, lis attentivement les directives et suis les à la lettre sans te laisser déconcentrer par les autres. Je suis persuadé que tes notes seront meilleures.

* Merci Mélissa, j'essaierai.

En cours de botanique, d'histoire de la magie, en potion et en balais, Mélissa et les serdaigle étaient répartis avec les griffondors. Harry fut le premier à venir lui parler. Il faut dire qu'avec ses 17 ans, Mélissa gênait beaucoup les jeunes adolescents. Mais comme il avait su pour l'extrême gentillesse et la bonté de Mélissa, par le biais d'un Neville conquis ( par mélissa, pas par Harry ^^), il c'était sentit obligé de là sortir de son ennuis.

*Salut, tu t'appelles Mélissa, n'est-ce pas ?

*Oui, c'est bien moi et toi, qui es-tu ?

Faignant de ne pas savoir sur l'identité du sauveur, Mélissa se rappela qu'Harry n'appréciait pas tant que cela d'être vu et admiré de tous sans raison valable ( selon lui ).

Harry souleva ses cheveux pour dévoler sa mince cicatrice. À dire vrai, Mélissa ne s'étonnait plus de rien. Elle trouvait que comparé au fait d'atterrir dans un monde fictif, rencontrer le héros de ce monde perdait un peu de sa saveur.

*Ah, tu es donc Harry, enchanté.

Face au ton jovial sans cérémonie ou curiosité de la jeune femme, Harry prit du temps à serrer la poigne ferme de sa camarade.

*Donc tu as réussi à étudier la théorie de quatre années en un été ? Questionna une Hermionne à la foie émerveillé et jalouse.

Pour ne pas faire trop souffrir le cœur de la je-sais-tout de Poudlard, Mélissa décida d'alléger le choses.

*En fait, j'ai appris l'existence de la magie l'an passée ( ce qui est vrai, puisque c'est à ce moment là qu'elle a commencé la série) et j'ai demandé à dDumbeldore tout les manuels afin d'étudier avant d'arriver ici. J'ai donc eu une année entière.

*Tu vois, 'Mionne, tu t'en faisais pour rien, blaguas Ron.

*Oh, ça va, mais réalise-tu qu'elle a appris quatre années de magie en une seule année !

*Mais pas la pratique, je t'assure.

*En effet. Tu aurais eu du mal, Mélissa, ria Harry.

Le petit groupe continua de marcher vers leur cours respectif tout en rigolant et en se charriant ouvetement.

Mélissa séjournait depuis près d'un mois à Poudlard et elle s'en acclimatait. Elle réussissait bien dans presque toutes les matières ( elle passait de justesse en botanique grâce à quelques cours particuliers avec Neville.) Sa vraie vie la laissait très triste, mais ses nouveaux amis lui redonnaient le sourire à quelques occasions.

Un soir, Dumbeldore appela Mélissa dans son bureau.

* Bonjour, Mademoiselle Tremblay. À ce que j'ai entendu, vos deux premiers mois dans cette école vous ont été fort bienfaisants. Selon tout le corps enseignant, vous maîtrisez déjà les deux premières années de cours au grand complet dans toutes les matières, ce qui est exceptionnel.

Rougissant sous le compliment, Mélissa se félicita d'avoir pris les cours avec tant de sérieux.

* J'aimerais maintenant en revenir à vos connaissances quant à notre avenir. Avez-vous quelques informations que vous jugez pertinentes à me donner ?

* « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… » Vous connaissez cette prophétie, n'est-ce pas, Dumbeldore ? Il vous a fallu du temps avant de comprendre qu'il était question d'Harry et non de Neville.

* Voilà qui augmente mon respect et ma curiosité à votre encontre, Miss Tremblay.

* Et moi de la suspicion, siffla une ombre derrière Mélissa.

Celle-ci étouffa un petit cri avant de se lever de sa chaise à une vitesse alarmante. La baguette à la main, elle pointa son arme vers l'homme et perdit l'équilibre en découvrant qu'il était en fait …

Eh non, ce n'est pas rogue ^^

Avant de lire autre chose, laissez moi un review, surtout que j'ai besoin de vos avis.

Question un . Avec qui finira Mélissa ( plus très sure de vouloir faire un sev/occ)

*Rogue

*lupin

Harry

*Sirius

Question 2 . Idée pour la fin ?

Mélissa laisse son amour pour retourner dans son monde, peu après la fin de la guerre

Elle revient chez elle avec son amour qui se fout de tout laisser tomber pour vivre auprès d'elle

La famille et les amis de mel là rejoigne dans le monde de poudlard

Elle reste a poudlard, gardant toujours bcp de peine au fond d'elle mm si elle continu sa vie

Question 3. Implication de mel

Elle devient espion ds les magemorts

Comme il y a dja rogue comme espion, elle devient la maitresse de voldy

Elle aime ( x personnage pas encore décidé) d'un amour si fort et si pure qu'Harry y puise toute son énergie pour vaincre le maitre des tenebres

Autres idées ?

POUR QUE JE PUBLIE LE CHAPITRE 6, IL ME FAUT AU MOINS 5 REVIEWS DE PLUS, POUR UN TOTAL D'AU MOINS 14 ^^


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE CINQ ET SIX RÉÉCRIT POUR DONNER PLUS D'INFORMATION

La baguette à la main, elle pointa son arme vers l'homme et perdit l'équilibre en découvrant qu'il était en fait …

-Bonjour, Rémus, bonjour Sirius, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Sans aucune raison, Mélissa fut saisie de tremblements à la vue de Sirius Black. Elle ne pus tenir sur ses jambes et Rémus la retint de justesse. Une seconde de plus, et sa tête aurait embrassé le sol. La jeune adolescente leva son regard gris comme la tempête vers le lycanthrope et laissa couler plusieurs larmes amères. _Il a le visage de papa, oh seigneur… Rémus…Comment ça se peut ?Il lui ressemble tant. Le même regard olive, la même chevelure un peu sauvage, le même grain de beauté sur la narine gauche. Pourquoi maintenant alors que j'oubliais un peu à quel point ils me manquent tous ?_

Devant les enseignants inquiets, Mélissa fut prise de violents sanglots incontrôlables, le bras toujours soutenu par la poigne ferme d'un Rémus gêné. Sous le regard encourageant de Dumbeldore, Rémus étreigna Mélissa tendrement en lui chuchotant des phrases douces dans l'oreille. Pour l'homme, ce fut une révélation. Il voulait un enfant. En la berçant, il se sentait vraiment important et son cœur se serrait au son de ses sanglots. Pas d'amour, mais une tendre affection venait de se créer de je ne sais où. Lorsqu'il caressa les cheveux roux de la jeune fille, celle-ci se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

-Quelqu'un à une idée? Où on doit les regarder se coller toute la journée ? Grommela un Sirius éreinté.

À sa remarque, Mélissa leva ses yeux mouillés vers l'homme. Elle ressentit alors une vive douleur dans la colonne vertébrale et elle ne pus s'empêcher d'hurler de douleur. En ayant lu les livres, Mélissa se demanda si elle n'était pas victime d'un doloris, mais ses réflexions furent interrompues tant la douleur là soulevait. Contorsionnée par le mal, Mélissa gémissait et hurlait au sol, s'étant arraché de la douce étreinte de Rémus.

En moins d'une seconde, Severus repoussa le corps figé de Rémus figé par la terreur pour prendre Mélissa contre lui. Comme il s'y attendait, le contact de leur peau divisa la douleur en deux pour lui donner à lui aussi une fraction de la douleur.

-Faites une ligne en vous tenant la main ! Hurla-t-il de sa voix glaciale.

Lorsque cela fut fait, il prit la main du premier de la ligne, Sirius, et la douleur s'apaisa pour se séparer également. Après quelques secondes, la douleur diminua pour ne rester qu'un souvenir.

S'éloignant de Mélissa, Severus s'assit sur une des chaises et là regarda se jeter au cou de Sirius pour pleurer. Surpris, celui-ci resta les bras balan, ne réalisant pas qu'elle c'était jeté sur le premier venu en quête de réconfort.

-…

Mélissa hachait ses mots, les rendant incompréhensibles, tout en pleurant comme la mort. Severus, en homme de la situation, l'arracha du cou de Sirius pour la brasser vigoureusement.

-Calmez-vous, c'est fini ! Tout va BIEN !

Face au manque flagrant de réaction venant de la jeune femme, Severus la gifla violemment, ce qui provoqua chez elle une vive rage.

-Non, mais ça ne va pas !

Essuyant vivement ses larmes, la rouquine sauta sur le professeur des potions et tenta de l'étrangler.

...Me. FRAPPER !

Non, mais, il n'est pas gêné, se dit-elle. Espion ou non, il ne détenait aucun droit sur elle !

-Au moins, vous réagissez, je ne l'ai fait que pour votre bien, Mademoiselle, grimaça Rogue d'une voix sifflante.

Ressentant la tension dans l'air, Dumbeldore interrompit cette légère intercarade.

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer qu'elle est la source de l'étrange douleur dont à été malheureusement victime notre chère Mélissa ?

-Je ne sais guère le nom, commença Rogue, mais ce sort ancien est surtout néfaste pour les gens qui sont de nature seuls, ce qui n'est pour l'instant pas le cas de miss Tremblay.

-Donc les gens comme toi en meurent, Snivellus, ricana méchamment Sirius sous le regard froid de Mélissa.

Ignorant son pire ennemi, Severus continua ses explications envers la victime et le directeur, tous les deux forts intéressés.

-En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment un sortilège que l'on peut lancer à un adversaire. Si je me rappelle bien les anciens écrits que j'ai lu dans la bibliothèque de… hum Lord Voldemort (frisson d'effroi dans l'assemblé), ce sort fait partie d'une gamme de sortilèges créés par la magie source elle-même. Si la victime est seule, il n'y a personne pour partager la douleur avec elle, ce qui là tue en quelques heures fort douloureuses. Comme la nature, la magie aurait trouvé une façon de rétablir l'ordre dans son univers.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, dit Mélissa, la magie à l'état pur m'a quasiment déchirée la colonne vertébrale afin de rétablir l'ordre dans l'univers de la magie ? Comme une genre de tornade ou un cyclone saisonnier ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Remus, plus perturbé qu'il ne devrait l'être.

Au lieu de réconforter Mélissa, Rogue l'acheva en répondant au loup garou :

-Je ne sais d'où vient Miss Tremblay, mais il faut croire que sa vie dépende du rétablissement à l'état naturel des choses, car la magie elle-même là voie comme une menace pour son propre équilibre.

-Donc ? demanda une Mélissa livide

-Donc, ce qui est nocif et dangereux pour la magie l'est aussi pour nous. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, Mélissa Tremblay, mais vous devrez partir bientôt, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Alors, gros suspens ? J'avoue être assez irrégulière dans mes pubications, mais à la base, je voulais vous imposer des review pour avancer, mais comme personne ( sauf vous, mes chers lecteurs a avoir écrit ) ou presk ne commente, je me lasse et publie quand même, mais avec moins de conviction ^^ Alors je redit que toutes reviews sont bonnes, j'ai fait la plupart des changement que vous proposiez et j'ai étoffé un peu l'histoire ^^


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE CINQ ET SIX RÉÉCRIT POUR DONNER PLUS D'INFORMATION

Chapitre 7 –

Incapable de dormir plus longtemps, Mélissa observa la noirceur de la nuit depuis la fenêtre de son dortoir. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis son _accident magique_, provoquant chez elle de violents cauchemars et une insomnie régulière fort peu désirée. Soupirant de lassitude, elle s'appuya sur ses coudes, s'étirant paresseusement. Il faut dire que depuis son arrivée, un peu plus de deux mois plus tôt, la jeune femme n'avait cessé de jongler entre les heures de classe, les cours de rattrapage le soir et les réunions avec les membres de l'ordre. Ils avaient longuement débattu sur la confiance aveugle accordée à la nouvelle venue par le directeur de la maison.

-Je connais tous les horcruxes et leurs emplacements.

Dumbeldore était le seul à avoir pensé à cette éventualité, Harry n'ayant pas encore reçu dans l'histoire la mission d'apprendre par la bouche de Slughorn ce que Tom Jedusor lui avait dit – ladite conversation sur l'existence des Horcruxes. Mélissa attira définitivement l'attention de tous et chacun, ils étaient tous très curieux, puis leur expliqua tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les horcruxes.

-Vous êtes donc en possession de ces ''horcruxes'', Mademoiselle Parent ? Laissez-moi en douter ricana le professeur Rogue, un sourire glacial sur les lèvres.

-Bien sûr que non, franchement, voir que je détiens ces trucs sur moi, vous avez de ces idées, Severus.

Car la jeune femme l'appelait Severus, gloussant intérieurement lorsqu'il la dardait de ses regards meurtriers. Oui, elle adorait le voir bouillir de frustration, aucune peur de lui.

-Je préfère dire que je sais où ils sont et comment ils ont été créés, chaque horcruxes créé demandant le meurtre de quelqu'un, comme un échange équivalent ( full métal alchemist power !).

-Alors éclairez notre lanterne, jeune Perronelle impolie et impertinente.

Loin de s'offusquer, Mélissa s'était levée, déposant son regard sur chaque membre de l'assemblée.

-La mort de Mimi geignarde permit la conception du premier horcruxe, le journal de Tom Jedusor qu'Harry a détruit avec un crochet du basilic aventure fort éprouvante à…_Lire… _Bref. Toussotant, la jeune femme replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux roux et poursuivit. Ce que je vais dire à propos du deuxième horcruxe est un avertissement pour vous, Dumbeldore.

Aussitôt, tous se penchèrent vers l'avant, anticipant la nouvelle que Mélissa lâcherait.

-Normalement, vous devriez trouver dans les décombres de la maison des Gaunt la bague D'Elvis Gaunt sans doute un parent de Voldemort. Le Lord a tué sa famille pour le créer et sa destruction, tentative par notre cher professeur Dumbeldore, endommagera votre main, le début de votre mort.

Ses dernières paroles firent l'effet d'un silencio sur toute l'assemblée. Comprenant qu'il valait mieux clore quelques détails de l'histoire, Mélissa continua.

-Il y a le troisième, celui que…

-Une minute Mademoiselle ! Vous ne penses tout de même pas nous dire une telle chose sans explication ! Je pense que tous ici, surtout Dumbeldore, sont avides d'en savoir plus. Sinon, comment empêcher la mort ?

Gênée, Mélissa reste interdite, ne voulant pas tout dire sur cet horcruxe et sur tout ce qu'il amènera comme malheur. Soupirant devant l'air sérieux et inquisiteur du directeur de Poudlard, elle pivota vers la gauche, scrutant Severus de son regard gris.

-Dumbeldore n'est pas le seul impliqué dans ce drame, un des nombreux que vous vivrez durant cette guerre. Les faits dont je vais discuter avec vous risquent de vous paraître inconcevables et pour le professeur Rogue, fort douloureux à imaginer.

Le fait qu'elle nomme Severus par son terme scolaire n'échappa à personne, leur faisant réaliser que la jeune femme demandait à l'homme une autorisation muette de continuer.

-Allez-y, je n'ai plus vraiment le choix, siffla-t-il, espérant toutefois trouver une façon de changer l'histoire afin de sauver Dumbeldore.

Mélissa se rassit, croisa ses mains, les défis puis coiffa ses longs cheveux roux en un chignon lâche. Elle ne savait tout bonnement pas par quoi commencer. En toute connaissance de cause, Mélissa plongea son regard dans celui de Severus, réalisant qu'elle allait lui dévoiler une vérité qui le blesserait plus qu'il ne pouvait être imaginé. Sans jamais quitter Severus du regard, la jeune femme débuta.

-Quand Dumbeldore tenta de détruire la bague, sa main fut brûlée par un maléfice. Afin de ne pas la perdre, il la mit à son doigt, propageant le maléfice dans son bras, comme un cancer. Il savait fort bien qu'il allait mourir, lentement, d'une façon tortueuse et douloureuse; pour n'être qu'à la fin qu'aussi brûlé que sa main.

Tous les professeurs regardèrent Dumbeldore avec effroi, sauf Severus, qui ne lâchait pas Mélissa du regard.

-Draco, comme tous le savent, devra un jour faire partie des Mangemorts, son père étant l'un des plus fervents défenseurs du Lord Voldemort. Lors de sa sixième année, Draco recois la mission de faire entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard, je l'ai déjà mentionnée au directeur et vous avez détruit les deux armoires à disparaître, si je ne me trompe pas et d'ensuite tuer Dumbeldore.

Pensif, Dumbeldore hoche de la tête, se rappelant ladite armoire que la jeune femme lui avait expressément demandé de détruire, un acte qu'il avait vite fait une fois qu'elle lui eue brièvement expliquée pour la venue de Mangemorts.

-C'est là que les deux visions se mélangent. Harry Potter revenait de la chasse au troisième horcruxe avec le directeur lorsqu'ils virent la marque des ténèbre au-dessus du château. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry et vous, désignant le directeur, entendîtes les Mangemorts approcher. Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry sera immobilisé par un sort que Dumbeldore lui aura lancé. Vous saviez ce qui allait se passer et avez protégé Harry de son propre courage, puisqu'il se serait vite acharné à vous aider, risquant sa vie si nécessaire. Draco, devant son directeur, fut incapable de le tuer. Il manque de courage, mais tous peuvent sentir qu'il risque de le faire, tant la menace de Voldemort pèse sur lui. Et là, Severus, vous entrez en scène.

Arrêtant son récit un instant, Mélissa ferma les yeux, puis inspira longuement avant de poursuivre. À mesure qu'elle parlait, elle constata que le regard de Severus devenait de plus en plus douloureux et que son teint se blanchissait à vue d'œil.

-Je… (toussotement) Devant Dumbeldore, vous lèverez votre baguette, prêt à achever la mission de Draco.

Tous émirent un hoquet de stupeur, regardant Severus avec dégoût et haine.

-Je sais qu'en tant qu'espion vous soyez obligé de tuer pour sauvegarder votre couverture, mais jamais je ne vous aurais sus capable de commettre un acte aussi immonde, Rogue.

La phrase de Minerva ricocha sur les murs, Severus baissa son regard sur la table et serra les dents, soulignant ses veines le long de sa mâchoire. Sans répliquer, Mélissa lança un regard brûlant sur le professeur chat et poursuivit, la voix basse.

-Devant Harry, vous avez soulevé votre baguette, laissant le temps passer, n'osant porter le coup fatal. La confusion s'est faite quand Dumbeldore vous a supplié.

-Je l'ai vraiment supplié de m'épargner ? Demanda Dumbeldore, surpris, ne se reconnaissant pas dans cet acte.

-Pas de vous épargner. Seuls vous et lui saviez que vous lui demandiez de vous achever, il vous l'avait promis.

-Comment… Jamais le professeur Dumbeldore n'aurait demandé une chose pareille ! SEVERUS EST UN MEURTRIER ! NOUS LE SAVONS TOUS !

-Minerva !

Le tumulte se calma, tous se taisant en entendant la voix sèche de Dumbeldore. Tous scrutant un Severus plus vert que jamais, ils attendirent les explications.

-Jusqu'à la fin, Harry vous haïra de façon encore plus vive, vous mettant la mort de Dumbeldore sur votre faute. Je sais que Dumbeldore, pour ne pas ruiner le futur de Draco, vous a fait promettre de le tuer, sachant fort bien la mission du jeune Malfoy. Severus ne pouvait refuser, et du vous tuer sans montrer la moindre douleur, devant les Mangemorts et Harry.

-Je ne suis plus certain de vouloir en entendre plus pour ce soir. La voix de Severus était neutre, mais si basse que seul Mélissa l'entendit.

-Pourrions-nous continuer demain, je commence à fatiguer, expliqua Mélissa en baillant.

-Bien sure, mon enfant, je pense qu'il serait difficile pour l'instant d'assimiler plus d'information pour ce soir. À la fin de la semaine, toutefois, il faudra tout nous dire, Mademoiselle.

Un bruit successif de chaise reculées retentit, puis les pas se firent entendre dans l'entrée, continuant leur raffu loin dans le corridor. Seule avec Severus, Mélissa soupira bruyamment, déposa sa tête dans le creux de ses bras croisés puis tenta en vain de ne pas penser à sa vie d'avant, sans guerre, sans menace, avec ses parents, ses amis. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, une rafale de souvenir lui revint en mémoire, sans doute pour chasser les histoires macabres des deux derniers tomes d'Harry Potter. Le souffle court, la jeune femme se tordit soudainement de douleur, une nouvelle attaque magique prenant possession de son être.

Au moins, toute cette histoire sera finie, et peut-être même que je me réveillerai chez moi, dans mon lit.

Les yeux clos, Mélissa gémit de douleur une dernière fois avant de sentir la douleur diminuer de moitié. Le choc fut si grand qu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience, dans les bras de Severus Rogue. Interdit, il la prit délicatement par la taille et la conduisit vers l'infirmerie, respirant doucement l'odeur de sa nouvelle élève plus que surprenante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je suis vraiment désolé de prendre autant de temps, c'est juste que je ne prends pas vraiment le temps d'écrire, surtout que mon disque dur a planté avec la suite de mes fics (ça avançait lentement, mais au moins j'avais commencé^^)

J'ai un congé de trois jour, la semaine prochaine aussi, alors je m'étais dit qu'écrire serait une bonne idée. Surtout que j'ai reçu une reviews de quelqu'un, me demandant à quand la suite de deux fics. Je m'excuse vraiment de poster si rarement, voilà un chapitre qui dévoile plus sur le livre que sur Mélissa, mais j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Un ÉNORME désolé, je n'ai pas publié depuis… deux ans ? Sans doute plus mais je n'ose pas compter les mois, ça m'afflige trop. Voilà un retour inattendu et j'espère pouvoir reconquérir certain anciens lecteurs, si possible. Je compte réellement finir cette histoire, qui va encore se voir ajouter plusieurs chapitres. Encore désolé pour l'attente, mais me revoilà !

Chapitre 8 –

Épuisée, Mélissa se réveilla le lendemain matin avec une envie de tout arrêter. L'excitation de vivre dans le monde d'Harry Potter et d'y changer le cours des choses c'était vite estompé, laissant place à une lassitude tout à fait nouvelle. Lentement, elle alla prendre place à une table pour le petit déjeuner et engloutit tout pour n'avoir à échanger aucune parole de la matinée. Les serdaigles avaient un cours de potions ce matin, tout comme les gryffondors et elle sentit aussitôt abattue à cette pensée. La veille, elle avait lancé une bombe au visage de Severus en lui annonçant son avenir, sans réaliser à quel point cet aveu aurait des conséquences. Malgré ses explications, les autres professeurs traitaient désormais Severus avec dédain, comme s'il le tenait tout de suite responsable de la mort future de Dumbeldore. En plus, elle avait pu lire une détresse vive dans le regard du professeur de potions qui, incapable de rester impassible, lui avait offert un regard chargé de tristesse. À cause de cela, Mélissa n'avait aucunement envie d'aller à son cours, terrorisée à l'idée de voir Severus avec le même regard que la veille. Heureusement pour elle, Severus afficha ce jour-là le masque impassible comme d'habitude. Droit et fier, il lança les consignes en un seul grognement avant de se mettre à la correction des copies de ses cours de la semaine. Deux heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans un calme relatif et Mélissa nota avec bonheur que Neville, loin d'avoir fait parfaitement sa potion, l'avait quand même un peu réussie. Hermione en était subjuguée et félicita chaudement un Neville tout gêné par ces attentions. À la fin du cours, au lieu de laisser les élèves s'échapper le plus vite possible, Severus demanda à monsieur Potter et madame Tremblay de rester encore un peu. Une fois les élèves envolés, Severus leur demanda de s'approcher de son bureau.

*Le directeur a décidé, suite aux visions de monsieur Potter, qu'il vous serait fort souhaitable de pratiquer l'occlumentie afin de restreindre l'accès qu'a le seigneur des ténèbres sur vos pensées. Quant à vous, dit-il en pointant Mélissa du menton, il nous serait profitable que le seigneur des ténèbres n'apprenne pas que vous avez en mains toutes les données pour l'anéantir alors vous serez des nôtres pour chaque séances, soit du lundi au jeudi et ce, à chaque soir.

Suite à son annonce, Harry et Mélissa se sentirent un peu découragés mais, comprenant l'importance de ces cours particuliers, se mirent aussitôt à la tâche. Mélissa se souvenait très bien de ce premier cours entre Severus et Harry et décida qu'il était surement préférable d'empêcher Harry de voir le passé de Severus. Il aura d'autres opportunités pour comprendre les comportements du professeur et elle resta persuadée que Severus lui serait reconnaissante de ne pas laisser le jeune homme voir des parties secrètes de sa vie. Elle demanda donc à être le cobaye du premier cours, pour montrer à Harry l'importance de se concentrer contre l'envahissement de ses pensées. Assise sur un divan aux côté du survivant, elle fixa profondément Severus. Celui-ci ne cligna jamais des yeux alors qu'il prononçait le sort. Aussitôt, Mélissa sentie comme une main tiède qui pénétrait dans sa tête. Elle se revit plus jeune, entourée de sa famille. Son père apparu en gros et son sourire éclaira l'esprit de Mélissa, qui réussit avec difficulté à éloigner la main tiède. Elle pensait bien s'en sortir, mais la même main s'infiltrait toujours plus, jusqu'à atteindre des souvenirs intimes avec son ancien petit-ami. Honteuse qu'on fouille de telles images, elle hurla intérieurement et entra dans l'esprit d'un Severus surpris. Elle n'y resta pas longtemps, Severus était assez doué pour contrôler son esprit. Elle put toutefois apercevoir un visage déformé par les larmes. Un visage, une seconde plus tôt heureux. Le visage de Severus qui, en voyant une Mélissa disparaître vers son vrai monde, s'écroulait de douleur. Un souvenir, donc, qui ne c'était pas encore déroulé. Elle se fit vite éjectée et complètement sonnée, elle fixait Severus qui, blanc, n'osait pas la regarder.

*Heum…est-ce que tout va bien ?

L'intervention d'Harry réveilla Severus qui leur demanda sèchement de quitter ses appartements. Déboussolée, Mélissa acquiesça et s'en retourna dans son dortoir où elle passa le reste de la soirée à se demander ce qu'il venait de se passer exactement.

De son côté, Severus ne parvint jamais à dormir, hanté par le souvenir d'une autre rousse. Lily. Sauf que la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Ce n'est pas pour Lily qu'il pleurait, dans le souvenir qu'il avait vue, mais bien Mélissa. Mélissa, une jeune adulte à peine sortie de l'adolescence et qui ne souhaitait que retourner dans son univers à elle. Mélissa, la drôle, qui le défendait contre les langues sales. Mélissa, qui n'avait pas peur de le scruter longuement et de l'appeler par son nom. Mélissa Tremblay, la fougueuse qui voulait anéantir Voldemort avec tant de hargne inexplicable. Épuisé, il dû aller donner un cours le lendemain matin, avec autant de fantômes dans son cœur qu'il n'y en avait dans sa tête.

La semaine passa comme les autres, les soirées pourtant bien difficiles pour le survivant et Mélissa. Pour la jeune fille, la gêne ne cessait de s'accroitre à mesure qu'elle côtoyait Severus et pour Harry, les longues soirées à tenter de barrer son esprit l'épuisaient plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Un mois passa, puis deux. Les BUSES s'annonçaient et tout le monde, sauf Mélissa, étudiaient à n'en plus finir. On avait dit à la jeune femme de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'elle ne serait dans les pièces d'examen que pour donner l'illusion qu'elle était effectivement une élève. Échec ou non, on ne s'en formaliserait pas du tout. Pourtant, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, elle étudia parfois avec les gryffondors, surtout avec Harry qui tentait de ne rien couler. Un soir à la bibliothèque, Hermione se joint à eux et, lasse de toutes ces études, Mélissa les laissa un instant seuls pour errer entre les allées de la bibliothèque. Elle fonça sur Severus cinq minutes plus tard. Étonné, il lui lança un regard mitigé. Ces dernières semaines, ils évitaient le sujet qu'ils voulaient tout deux oublier, mais sans pour autant effacer la gêne et le malaise qui les imprégnait.

*Bonsoir Mélissa

Lui aussi s'était laissé aller au tutoiement, même s'il présageait que cette idée n'était pas très bonne.

*Bonsoir Severus

Un moment passa et, excédée, Mélissa s'avança vers Severus bien trop près. Le regard planté dans celui du professeur, elle lui demanda de retenter l'expérience d'occlumencie. Depuis des semaines, Severus avait cessé de pratiquer l'occlumencie sur elle, préférant le faire sur Harry ou laisser les deux jeunes se tester entre eux. Cette fois, il comprit qu'ils ne pouvaient ignorer longtemps cette magie entre eux et laissa Mélissa pénétrer son esprit en ne pensant à rien. Au début, Mélissa ne vit qu'une étendue de gazon. Le parc de Poudlard se définit peu à peu et le lac émergea vers la droite. Sous un arbre, un cerisier en fait, elle vit Severus assis en train de lire. À sa gauche, Mélissa se reposait les yeux clos, un livre posé sur ses genoux. La scène était irréelle : Severus et elle, en milieux d'après-midi, à somnoler sous un arbre, comme des amoureux. Amoureux. Le mot s'inscrivit dans le fond de son cerveau et, incapable d'en voir plus, elle se recula mentalement, peu sûre de vouloir affronter Severus. Face à elle, Severus regardait au-dessus de sa tête pour tenter de l'ignorer. Voulant savoir s'ils avaient tous deux fait la même conclusion, elle saisit doucement l'avant-bras de Severus. Électrisé à ce contact doux et chaud, Severus baissa brusquement sa tête, cognant son front sur celui de Mélissa. Rougissante, elle le scrutait sous toutes ses coutures, réalisant qu'elle se sentait diablement attirée par un homme qui frôlait la quarantaine et qui n'était certainement pas dans ses gouts habituels.

*Je…

Incapable d'en dire plus, Mélissa ressentit une boule de chaleur dans le bas de son dos, qui enfla rapidement, pour atteindre son cœur et son crâne. La main toujours posée sur le bras de Severus, cette chaleur traversa ses doigts pour aller se nicher aussi dans le cœur de Severus. Ému lui aussi par cette plénitude, il ne réalisait pas leur situation. Tous deux presque enlacés, ils se fixaient tels des amants fascinés par l'autre. Ils en étaient sur le point de s'embrasser lorsque le feu s'estompa pour disparaître brusquement, les laissant essoufflés et épuisés par la tension. Honteuse, Mélissa s'enfuit précipitamment, sans laisser à Severus le temps de la retenir. Pas qu'il l'aurait fait, lui-même affligé par les sensations qu''il venait de ressentir.

La suite pour bientôt, surtout si j'ai des reviews :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 -

Voici la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez, laissez-moi savoir que je suive le droit chemin haha ;)

Las, Severus Rogue se tenait droit sur sa chaise, fixant de temps à autre les étudiants qui remplissaient leur feuille d'examen. Les BUSES prenaient fin le lendemain et tous, professeurs y compris, rêvaient de voir cette longue et épuisante semaine s'achever. Déjà, les planifications de soirées à pré au lard se construisaient, surtout pour les sorciers d'origines moldue qui repartaient dans ''l'autre'' monde durant tout l'été. Faussement concentrée sur sa copie, Mélissa se creusait la tête sur l'avenir. Pas le sien, cette fois, mais bien celui du monde d'Harry Potter. Elle était heureuse d'avoir empêchée Ombrage de devenir directrice de Poudlard et d'éviter, entre autres, la mort prématurée de Dumbeldore à cause de l'horcruxe mais c'était... presque rien en fin de compte. La suite des choses allait s'empirer et Mélissa tentait en vain de reconstruire tous les éléments essentiels pour sauver le plus de gens possible. Incapable de savoir par où commencer, elle prit la feuille réponse de l'examen et fit une liste d'éléments importants à donner au directeur. Inscrivant quelques noms ou évènements, elle les associait à des conséquences que l'on pourrait éviter.

Greyback (loup-garou) - Mord Bill Weasley

Dernière bataille - Fred Weasley meurt

Sa liste à peine entamée, elle songea à la mort imminente de Sirius Black, qui se déroulait justement durant l'année actuelle. _Mais quand ? _Severus, toujours aussi endormi dans sa tache fort peu difficile, leva les yeux de ses copies et remarqua le ton anormalement jaune de Mélissa. Celle-ci tenait son stylo fermement dans son point et tremblait de plus en plus, son regard cherchant frénétiquement autour d'elle.

En effet, Mélissa venait de réaliser qu'il était presque trop tard. En ce moment même, durant ses BUSES en histoire de la magie, Harry Potter était saisi d'effroi par une vision montrant Sirius torturé par Voldemort lui-même. Ayant eu une telle vision quelques temps avant Noël dernier concernant Arthur Weasley, Harry y croira dur comme fer. Alarmé, il devait déjà essayer d'aller aider Sirius, oubliant d'aller demander de l'aide à Severus ou Dumbeldore. Brusquement, Mélissa se leva de son siège.

*Professeur Rogue, pourriez-vous m'emmener à l'infirmerie, je me sens devenir affreusement malade.

Par le regard de son élève, il comprit que son malaise, bien que réel, n'était pas dans le but d'aller se faire soigner. Il la suivi tout de même, en ayant préalablement appelé un elfe pour qu'il maintienne la classe en ordre et en silence. Ils venaient tout juste de fermer les lourdes portes de la classe que Mélissa agrippa la manche de Severus pour l'obliger à marcher très vite.

*Je viens de me souvenir qu'Harry avait eu une vision de Sirius lors de ses BUSES. Il doit être en ce moment en train d'en parler avec les autres.

*Les autres ?

*Si je me rappelle bien, il ira avec Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna secourir Sirius dans le hall des prophétie au département des mystères.

*Et le problème étant que...?

Essoufflée, la jeune femme s'arrêta un instant et lui répondit sur un ton excédé, rendu aigu par le stress.

*Le problème étant que cette fois, il n'y aura aucun blessé là où ils vont, c'est un piège et les Mangemorts l'y attendent. Au final, les membres de l'ordre iront les sauver et Sirius finira non pas torturé, mais bel et bien mort.

Figé un instant, Severus ne su quoi répondre, ce que la jeune femme interpréta comme un désintérêt total à l'avenir de Sirius. Encore affolé par le destin du parrain d'Harry, elle prit tout de même la peine de se planter, furieuse, devant un Severus ébahi pour lui remonter les bretelles.

*Vous avez beau être un double espion, un tueur d'expérience et un maître des potions injuste et cruel envers vos élèves, je sais que vous ne souhaitez la mort de personne en réalité, pas même celle de Sirius Black.

Le visage rouge de colère et de fatigue par sa précédente course, Mélissa fit apparaître, semblait-il, un Patronus. Severus cru un instant à un fantôme caché derrière la jeune élève mais la forme n'y ressemblait pas et lui-même n'aurait pas pu deviner ce qu'elle représentait. Encaissant les remontrances de Mélissa, il vit la forme floue mais éclatante s'envoler, comme pour aller avertir les autres du danger. Il su alors qu'ils auraient du renfort et s'en soulagea. Mélissa, trop prise par sa colère, ne remarqua rien du tout et, oubliant presque l'urgence actuelle, se concentra au complet sur le professeur.

*Je ne vous abreuverai pas de discours de femme optimiste et rayonnante qui voit en vous l'enfant dépossédé d'amour et d'amitié, ni l'adulte complexé et blessé. Par contre, je crois en vous et en votre sens de la justice. Je vous connais, quoi que vous en pensiez et si je suis bien certaine d'une chose, c'est que vous êtes un phénomène complexe, mais aucunement sans cœur. Au contraire, vous êtes aujourd'hui dans cette situation parce que vous avez trop aimé. L'amour que vous avez pour Lily Evans est votre essence, celle qui vous consume autant que celle qui vous sauve des flammes. Et je ne peux croire qu'un homme qui porte autant d'amour puisse espérer la mort d'un autre.

Brusquement, elle fut écrasée contre le mur, le coude de Severus enfoncé un peu trop sur sa gorge.

*Ça suffit. Ça… Suffit…

Les narines dilatées et le regard dur, l'homme là regardait comme si Voldemort lui-même se tenait à sa place. Saisit d'effroi, Mélissa se maudit pour son audace et sa trop grande facilité à trop en dire.

*Écoutez professeur je ne…

*JE ME FICHE DE CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ ! L'avis d'une fillette mystérieuse et complètement stupide par sa naïveté ne m'intéresse AB-SO-LU-MENT PAS ! Ce que vous pensez que je pense, je m'en balance et si vous voulez ouvrir bien grand vos oreilles imbibées de douces musiques d'enfants, je vais vous dévoiler un secret.

Le coude toujours enfoncé dans le cou de la rouquine, il approcha sa bouche d'une de ses oreilles et susurra lentement…

*Quoi que vous pensez savoir de moi ne sont que des infamies. Je rêve la nuit, m'imaginant tuer un GRAND nombre de gens. Je les chasse des heures durant, pour enfin les attraper, les attacher et leurs déchirer la peau avec mes sorts personnels. Le matin j'en suis encore tout heureux et l'après-midi, je ne souhaite qu'aller me recoucher pour continuer de croire que je butte moi-même tout ceux qui m'exaspère. En particulier votre cher _Sirius._ Alors je vous conseille de joindre un autre professeur, mademoiselle, car je doute qu'un assoiffé de mort tel que moi vous soit bien utile aujourd'hui.

Se séparant de son élève brusquement, il ne tenta aucun geste lorsque celle-ci s'écroula au sol, et partit lentement en direction de la classe qu'il venait de quitter. Difficilement, Mélissa se releva et couru mollement vers une cheminée proche pour rejoindre le département des mystère, après avoir réussi à contacter l'ordre de Dumbeldore.


End file.
